Christmas Present- A Captain Canary Story
by thecrooktomyassassin
Summary: It is the first Christmas with an engaged Sara Lance to Leonard Snart and the couple celebrates it in Central City along with Mick and Lisa. But Sara has a surprise Christmas gift for Leonard.


Christmas wasn't a big celebration across the years for the Snart family. In Leonard's earlier years, when his father and mother used to be around the house, they would have a quiet dinner that would end up with Lewis passed out drunk at the couch and a pouty little boy that didn't once again get a gift from Santa.

When Lewis gets thrown into Iron Heights for five years, he draws him Christmas card but not even once he doesn't get an answer from his father. And when he returns Leonard's life becomes a nightmare. He doesn't even think about Christmas and what gift he was going to get and only prays that his dad would stop hitting him and his mother.

But right after their Christmas dinner in 1982; their first Christmas after Iron Heights, he gets the biggest gift any little boy could have asked for. Even though that his father took his Christmas card and threw it at the trash and when he asked about he got hit; the moment that his mother told him that he was going to have a little sister, Leonard forgot everything. The burning pain on his cheek, the tear stains and the sound of his father yelling for another beer at the distance. All the little ten year old could think of, was his little sister.

And in his first Christmas with baby Lisa, Leonard couldn't be more ecstatic. He adored his baby sister from the moment she was brought to his arms. She slept in the room across his, in her little crib, which his mother had bought after saving money through her whole pregnancy. But the joy of waking up and seeing his little sister in the house was cut short, when Lewis found out about Leonard, spilling milk on his blue prints. This day he had hit his son so hard that Leonard had landed on the floor with blood coming out of his nose and his baby sister's cries echoing.

From that year after Leonard lost the little Christmas spirit that he had in him. He tried to make Christmas an acceptable holiday for him and his sister, but whenever Lewis was home he couldn't. And when he and Lisa were left alone, they could barely manage to buy food and pay the bills.

When he and Mick had been recruited by Rip they couldn't really understand where they were in time, so they didn't celebrate. And after Leonard surviving the Oculus; Savage's defeat and the help to the Justice Society of America the legends were dropped back home.

Mick decided to return in Central City and not much to anyone's surprise; Sara decided to stay with Leonard in Central City too, after learning about her sister's death. January 2017 was full of many surprises for Leonard.

After leaving Rip and dropping Mick at the safehouse, he and Sara decided to go and see Lisa. She and Sara had met only once before, in July 2016 when the team settled for a few days. But no one could have prepared Leonard for what he was about to see and as the door opened to his childhood home, his baby sister with an evident baby bump.

Lisa's eyes widened and Leonard had literally frozen in front of her. Sara needed a little time to realize that she wasn't hallucinating, but after that she enveloped Lisa in a warm hug and dragged Leonard inside. He wasn't able to speak for over half an hour even when Lisa explained that was the handy work of Cisco Ramon and a big bottle of vodka.

Finally after Sara slapping the back of his head with force, he had looked at his baby sister and told her that if Ramon ever thought of hurting her or his future niece, he would ice him. Sara had just looked and smiled at how caring Leonard was. The months that followed though, Leonard became pretty happy and excited with the prospect of a niece.

In May 8th 2017 Lisa gave birth to a little girl named Lori Ramon and Sara swore she had never seen anything more beautiful than Leonard smiling down at a small baby in his arms. Cisco and Lisa couldn't be happier and both her and Leonard had scowled when Barry gave the baby a flash body suit as a gift.

Except of her uncle, baby Lori had a really big fondness on her uncle's girlfriend; which hair she enjoyed toying with. And it wasn't long, in October to be exact, until the girlfriend became a fiancé.

Both of them layed in their bed, wrapped in each other's arms when suddenly Leonard picked a red velvet ring box from the bedside table and gave it to Sara casually.

" _Care to explain, Len?"_ she had asked him and he smiled at her. Leonard opened the box and revealed a diamond engagement ring.

" _Will you do this crook the honor of being his forever officially, Sara?"_ he asked and her eyes widened. She had barely nodded, before Leonard wrapped his arms around her and she started laughing with pure happiness. And once he slipped the ring on her finger Sara never took it off. She ever made Leonard buy a dishwasher because she said that she would stop doing the dishes, not wanting to take the ring off. And he had just smiled and agreed.

The Christmas of 2017 was their first official Christmas since they were back from the Waverider and of course engaged. And it also was their first Christmas with Lori and they decided to gather together, only them and Mick. Unfortunately for Sara and fortunately for Leonard, Lisa had called and told him that Cisco was trying to stop a metahuman that killed young women with Barry and he wouldn't make it to the Christmas Eve dinner.

The doorbell rang for the first time around 9 P.M and it was almost certain that it was Lisa, because Mick was always late.

"Can you get that, Len?" Sounded Sara's voice from far down the hallway, somewhat harsher and different than usual. Once she shut the door, Leonard thought he heard something weird but he just brushed it off and opened the door to reveal his baby sister, with her own baby in her arms. Once Lori saw her uncle she started squealing in her mother's arm, as if to show how excited she was.

"Hello big brother." Lisa said as she walking in the cozy apartment and set the bags with the sweets on the kitchen island, before sitting on a stool with her daughter still in her arms. Lori started to move from Lisa and stretched out her arms to Leonard, who raised his eyebrow.

"How are you doing, little sis? Ramon is still the geek he was when I last saw him?" Leonard asked as Lisa passed him Lori who started squealing excitedly once she was in his arms and she mumbled incoherent words.

"Come on Lenny. Deep inside you know you love Cisco. If it wasn't for him we wouldn't have Lori." She said and as if she had understood what they had said, the baby let out a happy screech.

Suddenly from the hallway, marched Sara with her blonde hair loose and in a pair of jeans and a cute burgundy sweater. Her face though, was paler than usual and she looked a little more tired. But the moment she saw Lori her face light up like the lights in their tree and she smiled brightly.

"Wait." Said Lisa and caused Sara to stop at her tracks. "Let me show you what she did. It's so crazy. Look." She scooped her from Leonard's grip and set her down at Lori down at the carpet before grabbing both of her hands. Both Sara and Leonard look confused at first, but as Lori slowly managed to stand up and she walked to Sara with Lisa's support they both smiled.

"Hey little one." Sara told her and brought Lori in her arms, balancing her in her hip. The little girl giggled as Sara kissed her head and moved to sit on the couch. She set Lori in her lap and smiled down at her, as she heard Lisa and Leonard arguing about who was going to cook after all.

They were interrupted by the doorbell ringing and Leonard opened the door, letting Mick inside the apartment, who held a bag of food in his broad arms. Leonard lifted an eyebrow and his usual smirk, soon rose to his face.

"Thank god this time you didn't kick the door open." Leonard said as Mick set the bags in the counter and began putting out the ingredients. Sara suddenly had a feeling that Mick wasn't going to let anyone else cook the Christmas dinner. He huffed at what his best friend said and continued laying the ingredients which Lisa inspected closely, as Sara had started to bounce Lori up and down with her hands causing her to giggle again.

"Happened only a few times, Boss. Stop exaggerating." Said Mick as he started cutting one of the carrots with a kitchen knife and Lisa was texting in her phone next to him. This time Sara decided to speak, being the one who had to clean up after Mick's mess.

"A few times, Mick?" questioned Sara and a smirk appeared on her face. "I am pretty sure that we spend everything you steal to fix over the things you break."

Mick continued cutting the carrots and Lisa could barely contain her laugther.

"Says the assassin who threw the remote inside the TV twice the last three months, only because the channel wouldn't change." He muttered and this time it was Leonard who laughed and Sara threw him a deadly glare.

After a few moments, Lisa came and sat next to Sara and Lori in the couch; leaving the two Rogues to continue their conversation about their next planned heist in Keystone City. Mick ended up cooking stuffed turkey and baked potatoes, which of course he mastered.

Even though the Rogue was really uncontrolled when it came to fire, the food he made sure was up to no comparison to what she and Leonard managed to cook once in a while. But out of the two of them, Leonard could manage to cook better food than Sara, who lost her temper and usually threw the pan against the wall. As she tasted Mick's amazing food again, Sara felt blessed to have invited him over.

"Mick, this chicken is to die for." Sara moaned and Leonard smirked down at her. Meanwhile, Lisa was trying calm down Lori and set her for a nap and the laughs from everyone was not helping the woman. "How do you manage to make it so good every time?"

"That's a secret." Mick told her and then turned to Leonard, who was almost done with his food. "So, what the hell is that meta-human Cisco and Allen are obsessing with?" Dinner went through without a hitch, something that didn't happen very often when the four of them were in the same room.

"Lisa, did Ramon pop the question, or he is too much of a coward to actually ask you?" asked Mick and Sara erupted in laughter as Leonard scowled. Lisa lifted her eyes from Lori and looked at Mick and then at Leonard.

"I think he is scared of Lenny." She said and a smile broke to her big brother's face. "For real. He used to be scared to even talk to him. After you learned that I was pregnant and Lenny didn't kill him, he knows that there is hope for him."

Sara smiled down at Lisa and there was even a hint of a smile on Mick's lips. Leonard might have been really annoyed at Cisco at the beginning; he still was a little, but ever since he saw his niece he had decided to let him a little of the hook until the next time a chance presented itself.

"I think that he will; sooner or later. I mean now that even you proposed to Sara, I can see that happening. Plus, you two have a kid together." Mick said and observed Sara, who toyed with her food awkwardly, not meeting anyone's eyes. There was something really wrong and he just needed to know. But inside him, he had a feeling that he would know pretty soon.

After many hours of talking and laughing, Mick, Lisa and Lori left, agreeing to meet over at Star Labs because Barry insisted that they all gathered together in Christmas. Finally, having tidied the dishes Leonard sat in the couch with Sara sitting in his lap with her legs sprawled and her hands around his neck.

"Sara?" Leonard asked and Sara softly hummed against his neck. She would have answered, but she felt so warm and safe in Leonard's arms. She lifted her eyes to look at him and he smiled down at her. "You know that it's after midnight, so practically it's Christmas. Happy birthday."

He leaned down and pressed his lips to her and felt the blonde smile to the kiss. Leonard didn't believe that he could have this amount of happiness in his life, even in his wildest dreams. He could have never imagined being so in love with a reincarnated assassin and be engaged to her. And as much as he wouldn't admit it, if it wasn't for Rip, he would have probably never met Sara. The two people that he owed this relationship to, were Laurel Lance and Rip Hunter. Weird.

"Thank you, Len." She answered and pressed her lips to him once again. "And since it's now Christmas, it's only right that I give you my gift." Leonard lifted an eyebrow and Sara knew the exact nature of his thought at that moment. She slid off of his lap and walked inside the hallway, only to return a moment later, with a lean box that fitted in Sara's hand.

She gave it to him and he stood up to look at her, confused. Okay, this couldn't be something big. He unwrapped the bow and looked up at Sara once last time, before opening it.

Inside layed a single pregnancy test. Leonard stopped moving as his eyes drifted to the panel which said: _"Pregnant"._

His eyes widened and when he met Sara's gaze her eyes were full of tears, some of which were already rolling down her cheeks.

"Are you..?" he managed to ask and all Sara could do was nod once. Sara was pregnant. She was pregnant with his child. Inside of her was his child. He was going to be a father. And then a smile broke in his face.

Sara sweared that that moment, she hadn't seen Leonard smile more brightly in his entire life. He set the box with the test at the sofa and took a step closer to Sara. Tears were still rolling down her cheeks and he brought his hands up to wipe them with his thumb. She looked at him, her blue eyes shining from the tears. Without a warning he lifted Sara in his arms and wrapped her in a hug, twirling her around as she laughed with pure happiness.

"We are going to have a baby." He whispered in the crook of her neck as he kissed her collarbone. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her body and smiling.

"We are." Sara whispered back and Leonard pulled back only to place his hand to her still-flat stomach.

"Sara." He said as he sat in the couch with his fiancé wrapped in his arms securely. She was looking at the Christmas tree, the bright light illuminating-their light solemnly lighting the both of them. "This is the best Christmas gift that you could have ever given me."

Next year, Leonard spent his Christmas day at home with his fiancé and his daughter in his arms and from that day, Leonard understood the meaning of Christmas.

Christmas meant hope; it had meant rebirth and a new life. And now Leonard had found it in his growing family.

 **THE END.**


End file.
